The Only Exception
by BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness
Summary: Just the thought of him made her heart beat a little faster, made the skip in her step a little bouncier, made the sparkle in her eyes a little brighter. Love didn't exist, so why was she feeling this way? A one-shot. Very AU


_When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

She could remember that day so clearly, so vividly. Her mother had come home to her father with another women. At the time she could not understand what had happened. All she could remember was asking why daddy was packing his bags. Why mommy was so mad at her daddy kissing some women. It's not like he never kissed another women. There was Great Aunt Myrtle, for example. Although, he did wash his mouth out after that. She remembered him screaming out into the wind, cursing his very own life.

_And my mama swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

She got older. She grew up. She faced facts that love wasn't real. She remember being a child and dreaming of fairytale endings. The charming prince who would come sweep her off my feet. A life full of laughter. And her mother? She never moved on. On that fateful day that happened so long her mother had sworn she would never love again. And she had sworn she would never fall in love to begin with.

_But, darling, you are the only exception_  
_But you are the only exception_

She remembered the first time she saw him. His perfectly tousled hair, his hazel eyes that so often sparkled with mischief. He seemed to be mesmerized with her too, considering the fact that he asked her out everyday. Every time he asked her out, she would blush so deep that her face would match her hair. After a few years, though, that affect faded away. Whenever she turned him down and saw his face, it left her breathless. It amazed her that someone could look that upset over her. And she was scared of how much it hurt her to turn him down. Just the thought of him made her heart beat a little faster, made the skip in her step a little bouncier, made the sparkle in her eyes a little brighter. Love didn't exist, so why was she feeling this way?

_Well, maybe I know somewhere  
__Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

She could remember long ago when a huge storm came. She hated storms so, naturally, she ran to the common room. In only a few minutes, he had slipped in too. When he spotted her, he told her to come dance with him the rain. She told him that under no circumstance she would come. After all, she had a potions paper to write. He pleaded with her. 'Come on, it'll be fun, live a little! Even the rain is easing up!' He was right, of course. The rain had eased into a gentle drizzle and the way it looked in the afternoon sun was irresistible. She relented and agreed to come outside. He took her hand and, together, they raced outside. Once outside, they twirled, spun, and waltzed until they were both dizzy. They started slow dancing. He leaned in first, but she met him halfway. It was a sweet kiss in the gentle rain. She soon became aware of her senses and ran. He called for her to wait but she didn't. She ran and hide under her covers, wondering why she let her guard down. She wanted so badly to be with him, to love him. But yet, she knew she never could. Because love didn't last, and she would always be alone.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now, I had sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

'Why did you run away?' He confronted her. 'You wanted that kiss, you know you did! Why do you always say no?'  
'I did not want that kiss. I was caught up in the moment. I will never like you, never!' She declared.  
'Fine, then. I'll stop asking you out. I won't bother you again. And you will get what you always wanted.' Why was she feeling so bad? Why did it feel like her heart was broken? She didn't even fall in love, how could her heart be broken. She spent her whole life avoiding love so that she might never experience this. Because love wasn't real. It never was. Right? She had to be right on that. The thought that all those years passed in firm belief that love wasn't real and she might have been wrong. The thought was terrifying. She had sworn that love wasn't real, that she was okay with dying alone. Just like her mother will die alone. Because falling in love only ends in heartbreak. But what if, what if maybe this time was different? What if he was the only exception to love? But what if he wasn't? What if he broke her heart? No, she had been right. None of it was worth the risk.

_Well, you are the only exception  
Well, you are the only exception_

She remembered when her sister had died. How he had come and comforted her even when he said he would never talk to her again. He had held her in his arms and said nothing at all. He knew she didn't need words. And she remembered how are her friend deserted her because she was depressed. He never left her side and spent all his time trying to cheer her up. He became her best friend. She told her secrets to him. All but one, she never told him of her parents. He never asked. After months when she finally was beginning to laugh and smile again, he went and ruined it. He picked her a flower. Maybe to some this wasn't a big deal, but to her, it was huge. Because he had picked a thorn less rose, a symbol of love at first sight.. She had screamed at him, told him she hated him. And they went back to the way they were before. Seething in each others presence, but secretly loves one another. And for a while, this was okay. But she started to miss him more then she could imagine. She needed him like she needed air. She was starting to wonder if, perhaps, love existed. Then he got a girlfriend. And she cursed herself for even thinking of love. Everything ends in heartbreak, she reminded herself. Everything ends.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me of some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

It was their last year. She knew that even if they became involved, it would end after a year. She also knew they had too much history fighting, for anything to become something serious. They couldn't even stay friends. And even knowing all of this, she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was like her dad never cheated, like he never packed his bags and walked away, like her mom was never left heartbroken and along, trying to pick up the pieces. It was like her old beliefs had washed away. It was like she was reborn, someone completely new. It was like she was falling in love for the first time. It scared her to death. Besides, he had a girlfriend, he was happy. She couldn't ruin that for him. And so, she walked as a shadow for months. And then, one April afternoon, much like the one in which they had shared their first kiss, he got into a fight with his girlfriend. He accused her of being nagging and slutty while she said he was too uptight and needed to live a little. She had laughed emptily at that, remembering when he had told her the same thing so long ago. He told her that he couldn't take it and that it was over. She ran out crying while he went outside. She followed him, not caring that it was pouring outside. When she saw him sitting by the lake, she called out to him. She was surprised, he didn't look the least bit upset. When she asked him about that, he said that he was already planing on breaking up with her. She hesitantly asked him to dance with her. His face broke out into and immediate grin and then mock asked 'In the pouring rain?'. She grinned right back as he offered his hand. They twirled and twirled until they noticed that the rain was now a gentle shower. He leaned in and she mirrored him. The moment was sealed with a kiss in the rain.

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

They had been together sixty years now. She was happier then she had ever thought possible. And she could remember that day from sixty years ago like it was yesterday. He had took her back to the lake at Hogwarts where they shared their first kiss. She hadn't been there in three years. He had a beautiful picnic set up. And, although it wasn't raining, everything was perfect. They talked, skipped stones, and watched the sun set in each others arms. Then, he asked her to dance. And they twirled and twirled like so many years ago. And they fell down from the dizziness. She got up and turned to leave, as it was nearing eleven. He told her to wait just a minute. When she turned back around, he was down on one knee. He said that he had loved her all his life and there was no one else who could make him happy. He pulled out a ring and popped the question. 'Will you marry me?' She nearly fainted. Then, she recovered. 'Yes' she screamed. And then he leaned in and she leaned in, and they kissed. It brought her all the way back to the first kiss. In the space of a second, she relived all her time spent with him. When they pulled apart, she whispered 'I wouldn't change a moment of our time together, because you are the only exception


End file.
